


don't close

by VesperNexus



Category: The Spy Who Came in from the Cold - John Le Carré
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNexus/pseuds/VesperNexus
Summary: "Do you trust me?"No, they both knew. No, Jens could have screamed it from the rooftop of their little flat on the winding yellow road."Yes."





	don't close

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes into a 22 hour flight

His arms snaked gently around a narrow waist, tethering the boy tightly to him. Leamas breathed into the soft hair spilling against the pillow, lips drawing shapes into the base of a cold neck. 

His lips twisted into a smile that ran miles ahead of him. "Do you trust me?"

Jens lay the blanket of silence between them. His eyes were such a lovely brown, Leamas thought. You didn't want brown eyes at a time like this though. Not in a place like this.

Jens turned mechanically in his arms, blankets pulling tightly around his thin, naked frame. He looked at the older man carefully. Leamas' eyes were a safe blue. 

"Alec..."

Leamas' fingers twisted into his hips, pressing pretty coloured shapes onto a canvas the colour of dirty snow. His fingernails made little red crescents. Jens winced.

"Do you trust me?"

No, they both knew. No, Jens could have screamed it from the rooftop of their little flat on the winding yellow road.

"Yes."

Strong arms buried him into the mattress. The older man eclipsed him, overwhelmed him deep into the sheets, from the daggered points of his shoulders to the meat of his thighs. Moonlight bled onto the staircase of his ribs, silver slipping down the deep slope of his stomach. 

Jens was not allowed to close his eyes. His palms faced upwards, bruised fingers curling like spider legs. 

"Good boy," Leamas whispered, loud as anything. "Good boy," he murmured into the hollow of a soft throat. Leamas said everything about his boy was soft and delicate. He made sure everyone knew.

He bent Jens' knees like cheap coat hangers, high around his hips. At least his chest was warm, Jens thought, at least his tongue was warm.

But his teeth... The boy rolled the gasp in his mouth, pushing it back down his throat. Leamas was a wolf, without the fur. They were like needles sliding down the line of his neck, and Leamas' mouth was some mechanical miracle, pulling them back and pushing them forward like a stuttering printing press. Click, click, click.

"I think," Jens drew in a deep breath quickly, stale air filling his lungs. Leamas began to speak into his mouth. "I'd like to drink from your jugular today."

He could hardly nod. Not that the older man needed his permission. Sometimes, if he was very good, Leamas would ask his permission before sharing him.

"Mmmm," a cold nose pressed into his throat. A long sniff. A moment. 

"Nngh-"

Leamas drank in long, slow sips. The boy beneath him fell in his usual daze, dreams of far away tugging at his conscience. Minutes might have flitted by before Leamas rocked his hips, a steady staccato which made the bed creak-creak-creak, the sound of sex masking a deed much more terrible. 

It was one of the better days. A lazy smile might have pulled at the corners of his lips, but it was hard to feel much. This was one of the better days, because Leamas was too tired for more than an hour of pleasure before drinking, and the hour had come, and it had gone. He had been in a good mood, and Jens had fewer blues and yellows to show for it.

He was quiet as Leamas drained him. At some point, claws curled into the insides of his thighs, pinching the fragile skin to raise blue veins to the surface. At some point, the rocking became more vicious, and Leamas was a dog in heat, and the ache in Jens' thin legs began to grow and grow and-

"Fuck-" the needles left weeping holes in his neck. Jens' skin became sticky with blood, and a heaviness settled in his eyelids. 

Don't close, he prayed silently, please don't close. The boy's fingers curled into the mattress, and Leamas heaved his knees above his own broad shoulders, and his teeth made holes in his thighs, and the pain was too great. Leamas was full of Jens' blood now. It settled well in his belly, but he wasn't satiated. 

Jens was suddenly on his front. The hour of pleasure hadn't ended after all.

At least he could close his eyes now.


End file.
